It Started With a Dance
by BeazyBops
Summary: Molly and Sherlock share a dance at John and Mary's wedding, this is the story of that dance and all that came after.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello there! I in no way own Sherlock, BBC or Come on Eileen by Dexy's midnight runners

This will be a chaptered fic I think, going from here to different points of their lives. Anywho hope you like it!

It had been a lovely wedding, the vows had been sweet and now John and Mary were officially married. Molly could see them dancing in the middle of the dance floor, surrounded by other happy couples, all in their own little worlds.

She wished that she could have something like that, even after she broke it off with Tom, Sherlock still hadn't made any moves towards her. Perhaps she had been wrong for breaking it off with Tom. He really had loved her.

But at the same time, that day they had spent together after he came back to the land of the living, a friend would never look at her like that, like they loved her. Not the love like friends shared, like her and Mary but like the love between lovers.

She grabbed her glass of champagne and took a large sip.

Seeing as obviously no one was going to ask her to dance she went up to the ladies rest room to freshen up.

Molly looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was dressed in a pretty yellow dress with white polka dots that she had picked out when she went shopping with Mary, her hair was in a French braid, going down her back and she was wearing a pair of black flats that went nicely with her dress.

She opened up her clutch and re-applied her lip stick and eye shadow. Deciding that she looked nice, she exited the bathroom and ran straight into a tall man.

"Oh sorry." She said, moving to go past the man. But as the words came out of her mouth she looked up and saw that it was Sherlock that she had run into.

"Oh Sherlock! How are you? Wasn't the wedding wonderful?" She asked him, smiling brightly.

"Yes, it was quite nice, thank you." He said, smiling.

"Well I'll just get back to my table then." Molly said, moving as to go past him.

"Wait, Molly." He said stopping her.

"Yes?"

"Would you care to dance?" He asked her.

She brightened up instantly. Someone wanted to dance with her! And not that, it was Sherlock bloody Holmes!

"Oh course." She said, grabbing the hand he offered to her. They walked hand in hand to the dance floor.

A new song was starting to play as they went onto the dance floor.

A violin began to play and she put one hand on Sherlock's shoulder as he put one on her waist, their hands remained clasped, a bit higher up.

The music started to play and they started to dance. Sherlock was quite a good dancer, Molly felt a bit embarrassed as she attempted to follow her lead.

They picked up their speed as the song got faster and the lyric started.

_Come on Eileen!_

"Oh I know this song! I used to love it when I was in high school!" Molly exclaimed. "Come on."

She took her hand off his shoulder and Sherlock removed his from her waist, not sure exactly what she was planning on doing. She grabbed his hand and started to sway them in time to the music, the distance between them now much greater as their arms were stretched out.

_Come on Eileen!_

She pulled on one of his arms and started to move them their bodies in time to the music, clearly enjoying herself.

Molly started to do a sort of skip walk from side to side, which Sherlock attempted to imitate, failing miserably, Molly laughed.

_Too-ra-loo-ra, too-ra-loo-rye, aye_

_And we can sing just like our fathers_

_Come on Eileen_

_Oh, I swear what he means (what he means)_

_At this moment you mean everything_

_You in that dress_

_My thoughts I confess_

_Verge on dirty_

_Oh, come on Eileen_

Sherlock pulled her closer and spun her around, letting her drift away, before pulling her back in.

She grinned and grabbed his hand again, starting to spin and pulling him along with her.

Sherlock smiled, he seemed out of his comfort zone but he seemed to be enjoying it. They started doing a galloping thing side to side again as the second verse started, although this time they were a little closer together.

_Too-ra-loo-ra, too-ra-loo-rye, aye_

_And you'll hum this tune forever_

_Come on Eileen_

_Aah, come on let's_

_Take off everything_

_That pretty red dress_

_Eileen (tell him yes)_

_Aah, come on let's_

_Aah, come on Eileen_

They moved closer together and he dipped her, laughing. She was glad that he was having fun, she knew that weddings weren't really his thing.

He pulled her up and they spun around in circles, before he spun her again.

_Come on Eileen, too-rye-aye_

_Come on Eileen, too-rye-aye_

_Now you're full grown_

_Now you have shown_

_Oh, Eileen_

They we're quite close together now, she was staring into his stormy grey eyes, it was easy to get lost in eyes like those.

Before she knew what was happening, he lowered her head down to hers and kissed her, she started to kiss back and felt his tongue snake its way into her mouth, she granted him entrance. They stopped dancing and were now standing still, arms wrapped around each other in the middle of the dance floor, oblivious to those looking at them and John and Mary's faces of glee.

They broke apart, smiling at each other and laughed.

"Well come on then!" Molly exclaimed, grabbing Sherlock's hands and dancing once again.

They grasped hands and Molly started to spin them around in a circle.

The music started to fade and they stopped dancing, looking into each other's eyes once again. This time it was Molly who initiated the kiss, it was short and sweet and they broke apart to the sound of John and Mary laughing, they turned towards them as Lestrade handed them a ten dollar bill.

"You win." He said, laughing.

Sherlock and Molly grabbed each other's hands and they walked over to the table where she had been sitting before.

"Molly..." Sherlock started. "Yes?"

"Would you like to have dinner at 221B on Friday?" He asked cautiously.

"I'd love to." She replied, kissing him on the cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own Sherlock or Harry Potter. Reviews are greatly appreciated!

Sherlock reached into one of the cupboards of 221B, grabbing two wine glasses and set them out on the dining table. He had cleared it of all his experiments and had draped a red table cloth over it, the table was set and the candles were lit, now all that was left was for dinner to finish cooking and for Molly to arrive.

He went over everything in his head, dinner was in the oven, check, table was set, check, movie for after dinner, check, nice clothes on, check. He had everything prepared.

Sherlock had decided to wear his favorite purple shirt and a pair of dress pants, not going with a jacket as it was much too warm in the flat.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, Sherlock jumped up from his seat at the table and walked as calmly as he could over to the door, butterflies hard at work in his stomach.

He opened the door to reveal none other than the lovely Molly Hooper. She was wearing an emerald green dress that went down to her knees with a black cardigan over top and was wearing heeled boots with a pair of black leggings.

"Hello Sherlock." Molly greeted.

"Hello Molly, Come in." He said, moving out of the way so that she could enter.

"That smells delicious, what are we having?" Molly asked.

"Salmon, is that all right?"

"Yes, it smells fantastic!"

Sherlock smiled at her as they went over to the table. "You look very beautiful Molly." He told her. She blushed.

"Thanks." She smiled. Just then a timer went off in the kitchen, Sherlock jumped up and headed over to the oven, putting on a pair of oven mitts and taking the salmon out.

He took the two plates from the table and put a piece of salmon on each along with some salad. He brought them over to the table and sat down.

"This looks amazing, did you make this yourself?" Molly asked, digging in. "Partly, I had to get Mrs. Hudson to help me a bit after a small explosion."

Molly laughed. "Well it's very good." She told him, pouring them both a glass of wine.

They continued their dinner in a companionable silence, only talking when they felt the need. When they had both finished, Sherlock brought their dishes into the kitchen,

"Would you like some help with the washing up?" Molly called from the table.

"Yes please." Sherlock replied. Molly rose from the table and went over to the sink. "Here, I'll wash, you dry." She told him, handing him a clean towel. They got to work washing the dishes while talking about work.

"So how was your last case?" Molly asked.

"Dull, it was at most a three, wasn't even a murder, don't know why on earth I took it."

"What about that one you were working on earlier when you had to come in and ransack my morgue?"

"Now that was exciting, it ended up being the Duke's wife, she slipped poison into his wine. And for your information I didn't ransack it, it was organized chaos." Sherlock told her.

"Didn't seem too organized to me." Molly muttered under her breath.

"Pardon?"

"Oh nothing." She smiled. "We got a new body in today that you might like to have a look at, his name was Sam Jones, there're some strange markings around his neck that seem to indicate that he was choked but I'm not too sure."

"Sounds interesting, I'll come by tomorrow." Sherlock said.

"Look at us." Molly laughed. "Only we would talk about murders and dead people on a date."

Sherlock started to laugh as well, Molly's laugh was so pretty, he thought. It sounded like the kind of laugh a fairy would laugh.

They quickly finished up the dishes and moved to the living room, sitting down on the sofa. "I got the first Harry Potter movie." Sherlock said, popping it into the DVD player. "I know they're your favorites."

"They are, thank you Sherlock." Molly smiled, leaning into him and resting her head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her as the opening title came up on the screen.

"Wait what? It's Quirrell? But it was obviously Snape!" Sherlock exclaimed as it was revealed in the movie that it was Quirrell who was after the Philosophers Stone and not Snape.

Molly grinned at Sherlock's frustration, "Shh keep watching." She told him, once again getting immersed into the movie.

As the credits rolled across the screen, Molly lifted her head from Sherlock's shoulder and stretched.

"This has been a wonderful evening Sherlock, thank you." Molly said. Sherlock smiled before deciding that the time was right as he leant down and captured her lips into a kiss.

It seemed to last for hours but perhaps it was only seconds before they pulled apart, both panting heavily and staring into each other's eyes.

Suddenly Molly grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him again.

As for what happened after that, I think you can guess.


End file.
